Class 1A’s Cool Winter Vacation
by n8th3gr8
Summary: Class 1A’s first year is finally over! With so much that happened during the school year, it makes sense for them to have a long nice vacation! Hijinx are ensured to insue! Their trip to America begins now!


It was over. It was done. Class 1A's first year at UA high is complete. It's been quite the hectic year. The assault on the USJ, the Sports Festival, the attack on the Training Camp, so many things happened this year that the students of Class 1A have truly created a bond so strong. So that's why instead of being sad of leaving for a few weeks, they're going on vacation in The United States - the birthplace of heroes! It was Momo Yayarouzo, hero name Creati, who came up with the idea; this was the first time in her life where she had friends that cared about her and she wanted to pay them all back for their kindness, so they're all going to her cabin in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. We join our heroes at Haneda Airport in Tokyo.

"Alright class, we will wait here until the nice lady at the desk calls our seats! Don't make too much of a commotion!" Tenya said while flailing his arms like a robot.

"Fuck off, Glasses, I'll do what I want!" Katsuki retorted.

Ochaco gasped and put her hands over little Eri's ears. "Bakugo! There's a child right in front of you!"

The Explosion user gave the brunette a glare, "So fuckin' what, Round Face? I've been swearing since I was her age! How old're you, ya brat?" He asked the young girl.

"Seven..." she said shyly.

"Damn, I've been swearing since I was younger than that!" Katsuki laughed.

Eijiro then put his hand on Katsuki's shoulder, "Come on man, stop bothering her."

Katsuki looks at Eijiro and then back at Eri, "Fine, but don't let that brat near me. I ain't a damn babysitter."

Katsuki then got out of his chair and started to walk away.

"Sorry about that, Uraraka. I'll be keeping on eye on him the whole trip." Eijiro said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks Kirishima." Ochaco smiled, "He's nothing that I can't handle, I did almost beat him you know!"

They both laughed, remembering the grueling fight between Ochaco and Katsuki months ago during the Sports Festival. It felt like millennia ago.

"By the way, I'm surprised that Aizawa even let you guys bring her! How did you and Midoriya convince him?" Eijiro asked.

Ochaco laughed out loud. "We had to give him a presentation!" She wasn't lying.

Three days ago at 1A's classroom:

"And that, Mr. Aizawa, is why we think it would be very cool and very developmental for Eri to go on this trip with us!" Izuku proudly ended his and Ochaco's presentation.

Ochaco applauded Izuku and started to imitate a cheering crowd: "Yay Deku! Rah rah rah! You're the best Deku! Marry me, Deku!" and all sorts of cheers to make her best friend feel accomplished on their joint effort.

"So Mr. Aizawa, what do you say?" Ochaco asked gleefully.

But Mr. Aizawa still had that blank look on his face, "No." he coldly states.

Izuku and Ochaco were stunned. All those hours fixing up this power point, all those hours studying basic child psychology, meaningless.

"B-but why not?!" exclaimed Izuku!

Mr. Aizawa glared at the two students, "Because her life is too precious and fragile to be put in the hands of two heroes in training."

"Well more like 20…" Ochaco muttered.

"Nonetheless. While your logic is sound and she desperately needs to have a vacation, putting her safety in the hands of you guys would be highly irresponsible." Aizawa said, "Now go home, my hero shift starts in 4 hours." He then got up from his chair and started to walk to the door.

"4 hours? That's so much time!" Both Izuku and Ochaco thought.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Izuku called out. Aizawa stopped in his tracks and looked back at the green haired youth, "What, Midoriya?" He said flatly.

Izuku clenches his fists, "I know that putting Eri's protection into our hands is risky. I know that, but she deserves to at least have some fun, damn it!" he exclaimed. "She deserves to know what it's like to have fun with friends! To smile and laugh with a group of people. I just found out what that is like this year and she should too!"

Ochaco sighed. "Deku…"

"I've protected her once, I can do it again! I will protect her with my life! Like she's my own daughter!" he exclaimed. Ochaco nodded. "Yeah me too! I'll do the same, Mr. Aizawa!"

"Please just let her have this chance!" Izuku and Ochaco exclaimed in unison.

Silence filled the room for a couple of moments.

"Okay," said Mr. Aizawa.

Izuku and Ochaco both gasped and cheered.

"Thank you so much Mr. Aizawa!" Ochaco said excitedly.

"We promise you that there won't be a scratch on her!" Izuku said proudly.

Mr. Aizawa gave a grunt of approval, and then started to walk out the classroom, but stopped in front of the doorway and turned around.

"By the way," Aizawa said, Izuku and Ochaco stopped cheering and started to listen, "You two had me convinced at the PowerPoint."

Izuku and Ochaco couldn't believe the words that were coming out of their teacher's mouth. Izuku shook his head, "But why did you say no in the first place?!"

"Simple," Aizawa gave his signature smile, "It was a logical deception to see if you two would really protect her with your lives."

The duo then almost fainted hearing at the revelation.

"I want a full detailed report about the trip when you get back." Aizawa said, "This'll make good practice for you two." He said with a smile.

A tinge of red started to appear on Ochaco's and Izuku's face, "Wh-what do you mean practice?" she stammered.

Aizawa didn't say anything as he walked out the door, laughing his way down the hallway.

The Present Day:

It was then that Ochaco was pulled out of her daze as she felt Eri tugging her arm.

"Yes, Eri?" she asked.

"Umm, Ms. Ochaco? What does 'fuck' mean?" Eri asked innocently.

Ochaco felt like all of her being leave her body, a nauseousness that she has never experienced before. It was going to be a long wait for this plane. She prayed for Izuku and Shoto to come back with the drinks already.

Izuku and Shoto were halfway across the airport at the restaurant area, walking back from getting food for some of their friends.

"Seriously, what kind of airport has the food like 2 miles away from the terminals?" Izuku complained.

"This one." Shoto says bluntly.

Izuku sighs, "Hey Todoroki, are you excited for this trip?" he asks, "Cuz I'm pumped!"

Shoto looks at his green haired friend, "I am. It's gonna be nice getting away from the old man and all." Shoto stated, "I already told my mom that I'll be gone for a couple days. She seemed happy for me."

Izuku smiled, it's been a long road with his friendship with Shoto Todoroki, first bitter rivals are now close friends and excellent training partners.

"And I'm also excited for you and Uraraka to finally face your feelings for each other."

"Yeah m-" Izuku went white, "W-what did you just say?!"

Shoto sighed, "C'mon Midoriya. It's the perfect time, a vacation in the States, you guys probably will be alone at some points. It's the perfect time to confess."

Izuku went beet red, "A-are y-ou implying that m-me and Ura-uraraka sh-should have ssssss-"

Shoto put his hand up signaling Izuku to stop, "That's disgusting Midoriya. Why would you think that's what I meant?"

Izuku started to stammer, "W-well I don't know!! Y-you said th-that we-we'd be alone an-and I thought that you meant that m-me and Ura-Ura-u-"

"Would you really want to confess your feelings for her in front of everybody? Especially Bakugo?" Shoto said bluntly.

Izuku then came across the horrifying thought of Katsuki getting angry over the fact that Izuku got a girlfriend.

"Y-yeah. You're right." Izuku said timidly.

Shoto grunted with approval and looked forward. Until a thought made his eyes open wide.

"Midoriya." he stated, "Why did you immediately think that I was saying you should have sex with Uraraka?"

Izuku's face became as red as the setting sun.

Shoto continued the thought, "You haven't been thinking abo-"

"What?! No!" Izuku exclaimed out of embarrassment, "Well… um…"

"This conversation is over." Shoto was completely done.

They arrived back at the terminal and gave their friends the drinks they asked for. Eri went to go hang out with Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya. While Mina, Kyoka, and Ochaco hung out to kill the time.

"Oh and you guys don't have to worry about pervy little Mineta doing anything. I got Kaminari watching him." Kyoka said.

Mina however was a bit concerned, "Wait, isn't he just as bad as Mineta??"

Kyoka started to grin devilishly, "I gave him a good proposition. He makes sure Mineta doesn't do anything bad, I won't jam my ear jack into his brain and blow it up."

Ochaco winced at the picture Kyoka in her head, "How… dark of you Jiro."

Kyoka winks at Ochaco, "I try."

Mina then villainously smiled, "Soooo Uraraka~ you and Midori are gonna be hanging out a lot this week huh?"

Ochaco not getting the subtext nods and smiles, "Probably! We both got to keep an eye on Eri, it's like we're babysitters!"

"Or parents." Kyoka laughed.

It seems like it's a common occurrence for Ochaco's face to glow red, and it happened again, "Wh-what?? N-no it's nothing like that!"

Mina laughed, "Sureee~ and since this is a week getaway this is the perfect time for it too!"

Ochaco became cautious, "Perfect time for what?"

"It!" Mina said.

"What's 'it'?! I'm honestly so confused." sighed Ochaco.

"She means sex. God you're so oblivious." Kyoka stated bluntly.

If there ever was a deeper red and then red, that was Ochaco's face, "Wh-what?!?! M-me and Deku hav… ugh no!" she defiantly said, "I don't wanna do that with him! That's to demeaning to do that right away! What'd that say about me, and him?!" Ochaco was really riled up, "In fact I never thought about him in that way." She said proudly.

Mina laughed, "So you never thought dirty thoughts about Midori, ever?"

Ochaco smiled, believing she had the higher moral ground, "Nope!"

"Sureeeeeeeee~ I believe ya." She said with a wink.

"Good! Humph." said Ochaco.

"Y'know Uraraka, Midori is really cute. Even I have to admit I've had some thoughts about him, maybe I'll go for him if you don't." Mina said teasingly.

"Okay I'm done here." Kyoka stood up and walked away.

"Same here." Ochaco stood up, "And Ashido, you won't go for him because I'll already have him." she said with determination in her eyes.

"Hey I believe you!" Mina laughed.

Only 10 minutes later the class started to file into the plane. Everybody got into their seats and started to converse, Ojiro and Toru discussed about how difficult it was to get Toru through TSA. Momo discussing with Kyoka and Koda how excited she was to have her friends come to her family cabin. Denki and Minoru playing a game on their vintage Nintendo Switches. Tsuyu and Fumikage discussing how their battle strategies can work when they're pro heroes with Mezo being part of the conversation. Rikido reading a cookbook while Hanta and Mina having a friendly conversation. Finally there was Izuku and Ochaco discussing about the activities they should do with Eri.

"So there's bound to be a lot of board games so we can play with her wit the that." Izuku suggested.

"Do you think that Yayarouzo has any video games at the cabin that Eri can play as well?" Ochaco said.

"Maybe? Her family seems a bit too 'uptight' for video games so maybe not." said Izuku.

"Oh we'll definitely build a snowman as well!" Ochaco exclaimed!

"Oh yes!! She'll love that." Izuku exclaimed.

"Yes I believe she would enjoy that certain activity."

"Thanks Ida." Izuku said.

There was a pause.

"Ida?!" Both Izuku and Ochaco exclaimed, "How long have you been sitting here?!"

"Well the entire trip!" Tenya exclaims, "You two seriously didn't notice me?" It's been three hours since take off.

A horrid thought crossed both Izuku's and Ochaco's brains: "If Ida is here, where's Eri?"

The duo both looked back and gasped in horror. Eri was sitting next to Katsuki.

"She's sitting next to Kacchan?!" Izuku said horrified.

"Oh God this is so bad." Ochaco panicked.

But it wasn't as bad as they thought.

"And that's why, the word 'fuck' is the most useful word in the world." Katsuki said. proudly.

Eri was amazed by his knowledge about a single English word.

"Umm Mr. Bakugo is there any other words like 'fuck'?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah of course! Tons of them." said Katsuki.

"Alright Bakugo let's stop teaching the poor kid how to swear." Ejiro stated.

"So what, weird hair?! She's gonna be saying them eventually!"

"I don't want a foul mouth Eri going back to Aizawa! He'd kill Midoriya and Uraraka!" Ejiro exclaimed.

Katsuki ears twitched, "Why would they be in trouble?" He said interested.

"Because Aizawa tasked them to be her guardians." Ejiro said.

An evil thought crossed Katsuki's mind, followed by an evil smile, "They'll get killed huh?" Katsuki turned to face Eri, "Alright kid, buckle up. I'm gonna teach you a whole new and beautiful language."

Eri got really excited, "Yay!"

It was going to be a long 12 hour flight.

And it was, Izuku and Ochaco were waiting for the exact moment that Katsuki went to sleep, so they can scoop Eri and bring her to their row. Ida volunteered to take Eri's former seat. Eri really wanted to sit in the window seat, she then slowly but surely fell asleep, which meant that the two teens can doze off as well. So they slept for the next 9 hours as they arrived in Denver, Colorado.

When they arrived in Colorado it was a culture shock, everything was in English. People were dressed differently, and even from what they saw the quirks were different too!! They reached their coach bus because miraculously Momo, Kyoka, and Yuga can speak in fluent English. But on the way there, a salesperson tried to sell Denki a shirt with an English phrase he didn't know. The seller told him it means, "Plus Ultra." Denki then went to as Kyoka if it really meant "Plus Ultra." She looked down at the shirt, smiled, and nodded. Katsuki also saw the shirt, and started laughing hysterically. Denki bought the shirt, and immediately put it on. He was immediately almost assaulted by a group of people. Apparently the word was "Fuck you." Denki truly didn't pay attention in English class.

The coach bus ride to the trail was long and tiring, but they finally made it and got out of the bus one by one. They were all dressed in heavy warm clothing due to weather. It was snowing, and getting dark out. What really was interesting was Tsuyu's Winter clothing. She wore six layers, to the point where her arms couldn't be put down. Katsuki snickered.

"Why am I getting the urge to just roll you along the trail, Frog?"

Tsuyu sighed, "I don't do well in the cold, you know that Bakugo. Ribbit. And I'm surprised they even let you on a plane. You're a walking safety hazard with that explosive personality of yours."

Katsuki didn't think much of the insult, and Momo spoke to the group.

"Alright Class 1A listen up! The cabin is about 4 kilometers away. We can make it by at least 10:00 PM if we're fast enough." addressed Momo. Toru raised her hand, but nobody noticed for a bit…

"Oh, God Hagakure! Sorry, do you have a question?" Momo asked.

"Yeah I do! Will there be any large beasts? Cuz if you all remember the last time this happened, we were stuck with demon beasts." Toru inquired.

Momo laughed, "No there aren't any demon beasts here. But there are a lot of wild animals. So do be careful. If we stick together as one large big group, nothing's going to bother us."

"We don't even need to do that!" Ejiro exclaimed, "'Cuz my man, Koda here has us all covered! Right, man??"

Koji blushed from the attention, "Y-Yeah!"

"My man!" Ejiro gave a thumbs up and a smile.

The trial was winding and long, but it wasn't confusing due to the many signs along the way. The snow was getting heavier, and some started to worry.

"H-hey Yaomomo?" Ochaco called, "How far is it to the cabin?" She asked with worry, Eri holding her hand.

Momo turned around and faced Ochaco, "I'd say another 10 minutes walk and we'll be there." Momo looked down to the heavily layered Eri and gave a warm smile, "I promise everything will be o-"

"AIIIIEEEEEEEE"

A scream from up the trail, Momo let Shoto and a few others lead the way earlier so he could light the way.

"That sounded like Ayoyama!" Izuku exclaimed, activating his "One for All: Full Cowling" to dash ahead.

Ochaco and Momo had worried looks on their faces, Ochaco then felt a slight tugging on her leg by Eri, "Ms. Uraraka… what was that?" her face had icy tears all over.

The infinity girl, visibly shaken, knelt down to Eri, "I really don't know Eri, but maybe it's one of the guys playing a prank on Ayoyama." she reasoned.

Eri gave the older girl a scared and skeptical look, "O-okay. I like Mr. Twinkle so I don't want him to get hurt." Ochaco felt conflicted of the phrase, "Mr. Twinkle."

Down the trail Izuku arrived to the scene to see Shoto, Tenya, Yuga, Koda, Fumikage, Ejiro, Tsuyu, Katsuki, Mezo, and Mina all standing in front of something.

"Guys…? What are you looking at?" Izuku asked cautiously.

Without turning around Tenya spoke up, "How far is Eri from here?"

Izuku braces himself for action, he sensed a dangerous vibe coming from his friends, they're acting different, scarily different. Izuku finally answered,

"About 5 minutes by walking normally, why?" Izuku started to subconsciously activate his quirk.

Shoto was the one who turned around, "Good. Because we have a problem."

Izuku was puzzled by that statement until his nose started to smell something completely ratchet, like rotting flesh.

"Midori… you have to take a look." Mina requested.

Izuku turned off his quirk and started to slowly inch forward to the group, he stopped next to Katsuki when he saw it.

A carcass of a moose. It's stomach was ripped open, it's snout was exposed and all of the muscles, nerves, and bones were showing. There were claw marks all over; it's legs, broken. Finally were its eyes, they were twitching, and it was very subtly breathing. It was still alive. Meaning, this only happened moments ago, and the feral animal to do this, was near. Izuku wanted to throw up.

"Oh my God." The green haired prodigy muttered, "We…. we can't let Eri see this." Another thought raced through Izuku's mind, "Whatever did this is still around. Shoji can you-"

"I already tried." The dupliarm hero said, "I couldn't find anything."

Izuku's face went white, "Did…. did anybody see what did this?"

Everybody went silent, but Yuga spoke, "I… think I saw something." everybody turned to look at the stylish hero, "It was too dark to see but, I saw some details… Midoriya, my friend, its body was like…. a bear, but when it noticed me…" Yuga started trail off.

"Ayoyama?" Tsuyu said.

"Oh...pardon mes amies." Yuga composed himself, "When… the thing noticed me, it looked at me. However… ses yeux étaient humains."

Todoroki's eyes went wide, "Its eyes were human."

Everybody looked and Todoroki, all with scared looks on their faces, except for Katsuki who tried to keep a straight face. Before anybody could add anything, a voice from behind them.

"Wait up you guys!!" It was Ochaco.

The group standing around the carcass started to panic,

"We cannot let little Eri see this horrifying sight." Ida said.

"What do we do? It's still alive. " Tsuyu questioned.

Katsuki then started to walk up to the dying moose and but both of his hands on its head and its neck. He started to stroke the moose's neck like an owner would do to a dog. Then, a small explosion erupted in his other hand, destroying the moose's brain, ending its misery.

Everybody stared at the boy in awe and horror, not believe what he just did.

"Kacchan…" Izuku muttered.

"It was painless don't worry, it was dead before it knew it." explained Katsuki with his head hung low, "We have to get rid of the body."

That's when Mina stepped forward, "I think…. I should melt it. Eri would notice the stench and the imprint of the moose." Mina started to shake, "B-but I don't like this at all one bit." tears started to form, she didn't want to do such a cruel act.

That's when Ejiro and Izuku put their hands on her shoulders, Ejiro spoke up, "It's okay, Ashido. I don't think it would wanna rot away. This is the better way."

Izuku stood silent, only there to comfort his friend in such a disturbing situation.

Mina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and gently applied a highly concentrated acid on the moose, "I'm sorry. I hope you're okay now in a next life."

Koji wasn't even looking at the scene, due to his love of animals, he couldn't bear seeing the moose wither away.

The others bowed their heads in respect for the poor beast. After there was nothing but the imprint of the moose in the snow, Mina sat down and took a small breather.

"Are… are you going to be okay?" Izuku asked, worried for his friend.

Mina nodded slowly, "Yeah… I'll be okay." she said devoid of emotion.

When the rest of the group catched up, there were questions abound. To cover for the time being, they just said that Dark Shadow popped out for Fumikage to play a prank on Yuga. Eri scolded Fumikage for such misuse of his power.

As the group started to walk again. Koji trailed behind. He looked at the imprint, and at the dark woods around him. He closed his eyes letting himself bask in nature's sound. He then used his quirk, "Whomever killed that poor creature. Show yourself to me!"

Nobody showed up. Koji heard rusting in the bush, to see a tiny squirrel come out.

"Did you see what happen to the moose?" Koji asked.

The squirrel stopped, looked up at Koji and nodded. It then another crunch in the underbrush was heard, the squirrel bolted in the other direction. Koji confused, realized that he broke off too far from the group. Scared, he ran back to catch up, the cabin was not far. It's truly a shame that he didn't hear or see the shadow that was tailing him.

What was originally a ten minute walk turned into a 20 minute walk, then 30, then 40, then… an hour. Class 1A finally arrived at the Yaoyorozu cabin.

"Sorry…" Momo said full of embarrassment, "The journey was a lot shorter when I was younger."

"Yeah, well now it took us an hour." said Katsuki.

Momo hung her head in shame, "Well at least the inside is the way I remember." Probably she thought to herself. Momo then opened the door.

The cabin was… creepy to say the least. Dark shadows cascaded across the floor and the windows were blocked by a mountain of snow.

"Yeah, uh huh, much better." said Katsuki, his voice echoing throughout the house.

Rikido replied, "It looks uh warm at lea-"

"Hell yeah! Found the light switch!" said Denki.

When the lights came up, it was as if they were transported into a different world. The shadows were vanquished. Holy light was kindled. What was oppressive and eree, transformed into welcoming and homey.

Momo looked directly at Katsuki with a grin that said, "I told you so." Katsuki looked back at her, "... It was still an hour walk." he shrugged.

The class all put their bags down and took off their big coats. It took the combined efforts of Izuku, Shoto, and Kyoka to help Tsuyu out of her layers and layers of clothes. Katsuki couldn't hold in his laughter while looking at the sight.

However there was a slight problem, there were only 10 bedrooms in the cabin, which means that they all had to double up. In an orderly fashion, Momo conjured up 20 pieces of paper with the numbers of 1-10 printed twice. Whoever gets the same number, is their bunk mate. However what happened next, proved that there was a higher power, and he or she had a sense of humor. For the most part, the boys were paired up with boys, and the girls were paired up with girls, but…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE THE SAME ROOM?!" Ochaco and Izuku yelled, both of their faces blushing beet red with embarrassment.

Minoru was going to complain, however right when he opened his mouth, Denki zapped him, the little student glared at the blonde electric type, "I thought you were my bro, dude." he whispered. Denki just shrugged, after all he was being strong armed into this.

After Izuku and Ochaco calmed down from their blushing contest, they started to understand that this is the best for Eri, since then she'll always be in their sights.

It was getting late, everybody was exhausted. They all decided to go to sleep. They have a week full of fun ahead of them.

Izuku, Ochaco, and Eri were walking to their room. Izuku on one side of Eri, and Ochaco on the other, both of them holding the child's respective hand. Sometimes they'd even lift her up like she's on a swing, much to her enjoyment. She wasn't quite used to the whole "being loved" thing yet, but she did like it a lot.

The trio got their room, and much to the teenagers utter horror, there was only one bed. Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other, the looks on both of their faces were looks of disbelief. Eri broke away from the two heroes and training and walked towards the bed. She studied it for a bit, turned around and said, "I'll be taking the floor then… you two need a nice bed." she said with sadness in her eyes. Memories flying by of her traumatic past.

Ochaco was the first to respond, "Oh no Eri, honey." she walked up towards the child and brought her into a hug, "You're sleeping on the bed okay? You're safe with us. We won't let anything happen to you."

Izuku smiled, and joined in the hug, "We'll protect you Eri. You're with good people now."

Eri just stood there, tears forming in her eyes, of course ever since the raid, she's been treated so much better. Thanks to Mr. Aizawa and Uncle Mirio. But here, at this moment, she felt something strong. Love. Familial love.

Later that night

The class perv, the one student that the entirety of the school can agree to kick out, Minoru Mineta, was lying in bed pissed off. Out of all the possible combinations for roommates, he got Mezo Shoji. Literally the manliest student in the class. "Lucky Midoriya." the small one thought.

He tossed and turned on his bed, but he just couldn't get to sleep. He tried every position; every single feasible technique to fall asleep, but it was all for naught. He just couldn't do it.

With his eyes closed he started to count sheep. One, two, three, four, fi- knock. Minoru's eyes shot wide open, "Is someone at the door?" He got up, went to the door to his room, opened and… nothing. Nobody was there. He looked back at Mezo who was sound asleep, "He can probably sleep through an earthquake."

Shrugging the weird situation off, he got back into his bed, and again started with the grueling battle with Insomnia. Before he closed his eyes he looked out of his room's window, which was right behind his headboard. All he could see was snow. Snow covered the ground, it truly was a white wonderland. Appreciating the beauty, he laid down and tried to go back to sleep.

Not more than three minutes later, another knock. But this time it was louder, and this time, Minoru heard it from the window behind him. Frustrated, he bounced up on his bed whipped around and faced the window. He regretted his action immediately.

Standing there behind the window. Was a figure. 7 feet tall, it had lanky and skinny arms, from the little that Minoru could make out, its body was skinny to the ribcage. Minoru stood in fear, speechless, he dare not make a sound. The figure got closer to the window and puts its hand on it. It had long creepy fingers. The tips were razor sharp. The figure then, leaned in closer to the window. Minoru, can now see its face in clear, horrifying detail. It was hairless, and the face looked like a decomposed corpse. Its teeth were razor sharp and long, it had an ever permanent grin. But, what disturbed the frozen teenager the most was it's eyes. They were small, and pitch black. The skin on its was as if it was peeled back, making the eyes just that more prominent.

"Wh-what the hell?" Minoru muttered in fear. The creature then put up its finger to his mouth, and ever so quietly Minoru heard a, "Shhh." With that Minoru fainted.

With a sudden jolt, Mezo woke up as well. He looked around his room and saw Minoru sleeping in a position that as quite unorthodox.

"Jeez he even sleeps weird." Mezo looked outside his window and saw the mounds and mounds of snow. He smiled to himself, "This is going to be a fun vacation."


End file.
